


The Legacy of Nobody

by That_One_Amature_Author



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Amature_Author/pseuds/That_One_Amature_Author
Summary: Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a story, I really don't know what to expect from this, I don't even know if i'll finish it. Knowing me I'll probably lose motivation after getting stuck on a chapter :PThis chapter is going to be reeeeeeeally short but I just didn't know how to start this story, and I didn't know how to expand this chapter.





	The Legacy of Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a story, I really don't know what to expect from this, I don't even know if i'll finish it. Knowing me I'll probably lose motivation after getting stuck on a chapter :P 
> 
> This chapter is going to be reeeeeeeally short but I just didn't know how to start this story, and I didn't know how to expand this chapter.

As Erek sat there by his window in his makeshift room, he thought about all the events that lead up to this moment, him an 18-year-old boy, about to save the world! Or die trying. _'No, don't think about that. I must succeed, there is no other option.'_

Before he could think about his future any further, he heard someone rapidly knocking on his door. "Come in!" Erek shouted. The door creaked open as a tall figure entered the room. "You ready?" The tall figure said with a goofy smile. Erek had grown to love that goofy smile, it could make anyone feel at ease. But it just seemed inappropriate right now. "How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?" Erek asked. The goofy smile faded and was replaced by a more serious expression. "I'm just as terrified about the outcome of today as you are, but we have to be strong for our people, they need us." Erek just sighed in response. He was right, the people needed them.

He put on what he hoped was a brave, confident face, and said, "You're right."

"I'm always right" The tall figure smirked.<strike></strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! I'll probably come back and change this chapter once the story has progressed a bit, but for now i'm pretty happy with it.


End file.
